This invention relates to a steering and suspension system for a snowmobile which moves the center of gravity of the skis toward the inside of a turn to place additional pressure on an inside ski when turning. This lessens the necessity of the snowmobile operator to lean into the turn.
Several previous patents have illustrated means for stabilizing a snowmobile during a turn. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,658 to Woodfill and U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,831 to Hale describe mechanisms for tilting the snowmobile during a turn. U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,239 to Copeland describes a steering mechanism for snowmobiles which moves the snowmobile body over the skis in a direction opposite the turning direction to stabilize the snowmobile during the turn.
The present invention is directed to a steering and suspension system that can be used with modern snowmobiles to stabilize the snowmobile during a turn. The present invention may be incorporated into the existing suspension system of conventional snowmobiles.